A Man Of Many Kinks
by TeamLouis
Summary: Louis Tomlinson était un homme avec beaucoup d'obsessions. Harry Styles, son petit-ami, ne savait pas que la fessée en faisait partie. #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe. Présence d'un lemon.

**Note : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

**Enjoy !**

Louis était un homme avec beaucoup d'obsessions. Par exemple, pour n'en citer que quelques unes. Il avait une obsession pour les costumes. Il avait une obsession pour les nœuds papillon. Il avait une obsession pour les relations sexuelles dans des endroits où il pouvait facilement se faire prendre. Il avait une obsession pour les chaussettes aux genoux et les ballons de football. Oui, Louis Tomlinson était un homme avec beaucoup d'obsessions. Cependant, Harry n'aurait jamais cru que la fessée en faisait partie.

« -Oh, tu as été un mauvais garçon, dit Harry, levant la main et claquant violement les fesses de son amant. »

Louis eut le souffle coupé pour la morsure de la claque, mais ne se plaignit pas.

« -Tu as été un mauvais garçon, Louis ? demanda le plus jeune, laissant parcourir délicatement ses doigts sur les fesses de son ainé, juste au-dessus de la marque rouge que sa main avait laissé. »

Louis frissonna et gémit à son contact, mais ne répondit pas. Harry grogna, levant à nouveau sa main.

« -Je t'ai posé une putain de question, siffla-t-il, faisant claquer à nouveau sa main, fortement sur les fesses de son amant. Tu as été un mauvais garçon, Louis ? répéta-t-il. »

Il regarda Louis hocher la tête, presque frénétiquement.

« -Oui. Oui, j'ai été un mauvais garçon, Harry…, murmura le plus âgé d'une voix étranglée, se déplaçant un petit peu sur les genoux d'Harry de manière à avoir son érection palpitante entre les cuisses de son amant.

-Et pourquoi as-tu été un mauvais garçon ? questionna Harry, serrant soudainement ses cuisses, piégeant le sexe de Louis entre elles. »

Le plus âgé gémit, et bougea ses hanches, ayant désespérément besoin d'une sorte de friction.

« -Je… Je ne sais pas…, mentit Louis, gesticulant inlassablement sur les genoux d'Harry. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et leva à nouveau sa main.

« -Tu ne sais pas ? demanda-t-il. »

Louis secoua la tête. Grognant, Harry fessa durement son ainé, le faisant gémir et se tortiller. Louis poussa son sexe entre les cuisses de son amant, ce frottement et la douleur brûlante sur ses fesses lui tournaient la tête.

« -Ne me mens pas, Louis. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as été un mauvais garçon, dit Harry, levant sa main au cas où le plus âgé refuserait une nouvelle fois. »

Avoir Louis sur ses genoux comme ça, avec son érection entre ses cuisses, était vraiment quelque chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé faire l'expérience, mais il devait admettre qu'il adorait. Son propre sexe était pressé contre son ventre et les côtes de Louis, et chaque fois que ce dernier se tortillait un peu plus, Harry devait se battre pour retenir ses gémissements.

Louis ne dit rien, et Harry le fessa à nouveau, plus durement, provoquant un cri fort et désespéré.

« -Dis-moi ! siffla Harry, serrant ses cuisses, faisant haleter et gémir Louis.

-J'ai été un mauvais garçon parce que j'ai regardé un autre gars lorsque nous étions dehors tout à l'heure ! s'écria Louis en accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches. »

Le désespoir et le besoin qu'il ressentait étaient évident, la manière dont il était sur les genoux de son amant, gémissant son prénom encore et encore.

« -C'est vrai. Et es-tu autorisé à regarder d'autres gars ? demanda Harry, faisant claquer sa main sur les fesses de Louis.

-Non ! gémit le plus âgé.

-Es-tu autorisé à penser à d'autres gars ? »

Le claquement violent de la chair contre la chair.

« -Non !

-A qui appartiens-tu, Louis ? »

La morsure cuisante sur la peau rougie.

« -Toi ! Je t'appartiens, Harry !

-Seulement moi ? »

La fessée dure contre les fesses fragiles.

« -Tu es le seul ! »

Harry sourit à lui-même. Louis trembla violement lorsque son amant laissa sa main caresser doucement ses fesses brûlantes. Harry savait que Louis était sur le point de venir.

« -Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il, se penchant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient contre l'oreille de son ainé. Maintenant, montre-moi que tu m'appartiens. Viens pour moi, Louis, murmura-t-il en levant sa main une dernière fois, le fessant durement. »

Et ce fut tout ce dont Louis eut besoin.

« -Harry ! Oh mon dieu, Harry ! cria Louis lorsqu'il attint le point culminant. »

Il tremblait, hors de contrôle quand il explosa. La plupart de son sperme atterri sur le plancher de la chambre, certaines trainées entre les cuisses d'Harry.

Harry ne réussit pas à retenir un gémissement à la sensation de la semence chaude de son amant contre ses cuisses et il continua de caresser ses fesses, attendant patiemment que Louis sorte de son état léthargique post-orgasme.

Un long moment passa, le corps tremblant et haletant de Louis sur les genoux de son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête, regardant Harry.

« -Nous avons encore un petit problème, Louis, dit Harry, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son petit-ami. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers sa propre érection douloureuse et Louis suivit le regard de son amant.

« -Qu'allons-nous faire à propos de ça ? questionna Harry. »

Mais Louis avait déjà quitté les jambes de son amant pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit, à côté de lui, avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Se léchant les lèvres, Harry regarda son ainé se pencher en avant, à quatre pattes, et engloutir son sexe sans prévenir, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

« -Putain… gémit-il, glissant sa main dans les cheveux de Louis lorsque celui-ci commença des longs vas-et-viens, suçant le sexe d'Harry profondément dans sa bouche. »

Harry voulu fermer les yeux de plaisir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait désespérément voir la bouche de Louis travailler sur son membre palpitant. Il sentit la langue monter et descendre sur son érection, hors et dans la bouche de son amant. Il ne réussi pas à retenir un gémissement presque désespéré lorsque la langue de Louis glissa sur la fente de son gland.

« -Mon dieu… »

Harry sursauta et Louis gémit autour de ce sexe, envoyant des vibrations à travers l'érection, poussant son amant à l'orgasme.

Il était déjà difficile de fesser son petit-ami et de le regarder prendre plaisir à ça, alors il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« -Louis… gémit Harry, en soulevant les hanches, se poussant lui-même dans cette bouche divine. »

Louis reprit son activité sans protester, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il sentit le plus jeune se crisper.

« -Putain… Louis, je vais venir ! gémit Harry, sa main serrant convulsivement les cheveux de son amant lorsqu'il se vida dans sa bouche. »

Le goût du sperme chaud d'Harry dans sa bouche fit gémir bruyamment Louis, qui avala tout ce que son amant lui avait donné.

Quand Harry s'abandonna entièrement dans cette bouche, Louis lécha la longueur de ce sexe, et sa langue tourbillonna autour du gland pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il donna une dernière succion à la verge d'Harry avant de laisser glisser son membre hors de sa bouche.

Harry était à bout de souffle, mais Louis ne s'en soucia pas et pressa durement ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche accueillante. Il gémit lorsqu'Harry lui rendit immédiatement son baiser.

Le plus jeune gémit de plaisir, goûtant sa propre semence sur la langue et les lèvres de son petit-ami. Il geint doucement lorsque Louis s'éloigna pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle.

Une fois sa respiration et son corps revenus à la normale, Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit et Louis le suivit rapidement dans sa chute. Le plus jeune tendit la main et passa un bras autour de son amant, le pressant contre lui, et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« -Etre fessé t'excite ? Pourquoi diable ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? demanda-t-il, un large sourire glissant sur ses lèvres. »

Louis rougit légèrement et laissa échapper un petit rire timide.

« -J'avais peur que tu penses que j'étais trop pervers, admit-il.

-Louis, tu n'es pas ''trop pervers''. Tes obsessions sont quelques unes des milliards de raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime tellement, expliqua Harry, se penchant pour déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. »

Louis rit.

« -Je t'aime, Harry, dit-il simplement.

-Je t'aime aussi, Louis, répondit le plus jeune. »

Louis blottit son visage dans le creux du cou d'Harry, fermant les yeux, humant son odeur.

Harry ferma les yeux aussi, souriant à lui-même.

Oui, Louis Tomlinson était quelqu'un avec de nombreuses obsessions. Et même si Harry ne s'était jamais attendu à la fessée, il avait adoré ça.


End file.
